Murder for choir
by Mrs.Inferis
Summary: One-shot. Todos los integrantes del Glee Club son sospechosos de un crimen, que se ha realizado esa misma tarde en el instituto McKinley. ¿Quién de ellos ha sido el culpable?, ¿cuáles eran sus motivos?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.

* * *

Eran las cinco en punto de un viernes por la tarde, y todos los integrantes del Glee Club estaban en el auditorio ensayando su gran número para las Nacionales. Una semana, ese era el tiempo restante que tenían antes de empaquetar sus cosas y coger un vuelo dirección a Chicago, Illinois, lugar donde se celebraría ese año la Competencia Nacional de Coros.

Una nueva oportunidad se brindaba ante ellos para lograr ascender puestos en la jerarquía social del instituto. Porque como todos sabeis, el William McKinley se regía por las animadoras bajo el mandato de Sue Sylvester. El Glee Club se encontraba en los escombros de la pirámide, por debajo incluso del Club de Matemáticas.

La temática de ese año era Vintage, lo cual no supuso problema alguno. Las canciones estaban seleccionadas, tras duros esfuerzos y decepciones.

Sue Sylvester como era costumbre se encargó de fastidiarles cada una de las canciones que habían escogido y tuvieron que empezar de nuevo varias veces. ¿Los motivos? Son desconocidos, pero como venía haciendo desde la creación del club, únicamente, por pura diversión.

Todos parecían satisfechos con la elección final, incluso Rachel, quien no se había quejado, hasta ahora.

"Señor Schue." Dijo Rachel, dejando de cantar y abandonando al pianista que tocaba ya la segunda estrofa de la melodía, completamente solo. "Me parece una idea muy acertada la selección de la canción_ It's All Coming Back To Me Now_ para la competición, ¿pero no sería mejor cantar la versión de Celine Dion?" Preguntó después de más de una semana de debate interno, porque sí, llevaba desde el lunes haciendo una lista mental de pros y contras acerca de cuál era la mejor versión. No hay explicación alguna, simplemente es Rachel Berry.

"Rachel, esto ya estaba más que decidido, dijimos que íbamos a representar la canción de Pandora's Box." Declaró Will desde su butaca en el auditorio.

"Ya pero la interpretación de Celine Dion es mucho más conocida. Aunque bueno, si hablamos de canciones distinguidas, deberíamos cantar a Barbra Streisand."

"Ya te puedes ir olvidando, RuPaul." Se escucha desde uno de los laterales del escenario.

"Santana, soy yo la que canta el solo, debería poder elegir que canción representar. Además la última vez ganamos gracias a mi interpretación de _Don't Rain On My Parade." _

"Por favor, ¿puedes dejar de hablar? Me da dolor de cabeza cada vez que abres la boca y sale esa estridente y aberrante voz."

Rachel la miró incrédula durante varios segundos, para después alzar la cabeza y abandonar el escenario.

"Vale chicos, está bien, hagamos un descanso de quince minutos." Suspiro el Sr. Schuester masajeándose las sienes. "Sed puntuales y no rompáis nada. Puck va por ti." Manifestó mientras se levantaba del asiento.

¿Cuántas veces tienes la oportunidad de estar en un instituto cuando ya no hay profesores, ni alumnos, un instituto completamente a tu entera disposición?

El chico de la cresta simplemente esbozó una sonrisa.

"¿Para que le dices eso de su voz, si sabes que es mentira? Le pregunta Brittany mientras salen del auditorio dirección al gimnasio, el cual se ha convertido en el lugar de los encuentros furtivos. "El otro día me confesaste que te gusta como canta."

"Vale si, pero llevamos más de veinte minutos escuchandola cantar una y otra vez la misma canción y me estaba desquiciando. Y con sus aires de grandeza y de diva, he acabado explotando. No me mires así, Britt."

Era muy frecuente que casi todos los días Rachel abandonara la sala de coro airosa pegando un portazo después de un comentario ofensivo hacia su persona, por parte de Santana.

Este día no era la excepción. Una discusión muy normal, en un ensayo corriente, en un día aburridamente ordinario.

Hasta ahora.

Un acentuado chillido se escuchó por todo el instituto destruyendo el estado de calma y tranquilidad en que se encontraba aquella tarde.

Quinn quien había ido a buscar a Rachel al baño, se encontraba en el pasillo cuando oyó el grito y

salió corriendo hacia la fuente del mismo.

"Rachel, Rachel." Voceó mientras la alcanzaba y la agarraba de los hombros. "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?"

Rachel, sin embargo no contestó, se limitó a permanecer en el sitio, con las manos en la boca, la vista fija y la cara blanquecina.

"¡Rachel!" Reiteró ante el mutismo de la morena.

Al no obtener respuesta miró a su alrededor para encontrar la causa. Siguió la dirección de la mirada de Rachel y allí estaba el causante, un cuerpo tendido boca abajo, en el suelo de la conserjería cercado de un gran charco de color carmesí. El foco del mismo parecía ser la cabeza, aunque con su cabellera de innúmeros e hirsutos rizos era imposible saber nada con certeza.

Una grapadora cubierta con el mismo líquido se encontraba a poco pasos de él. No había que ser adivino para darse cuenta de que era el arma del crimen o por lo menos con la que se le atinó el golpe mortífero. El occiso era fácilmente reconocible, el dueño del, ahora, cuerpo lactense y sin vida era Jacob Ben-Israel, el rey de los chismes y cotilleos del instituto.

"¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!, ¡¿Te ha atacado?!" Preguntó Quinn, no era capaz de entender qué había ocurrido. Igual Rachel se había asustado al notar que se acercaba demasiado y lo golpeó con la grapadora en la cabeza. Parecía un suceso razonable. Muchos días había soñado con hacerlo ella misma cuando veía como la acosaba.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

"Entonces cuéntamelo, Rach" Dijo esta vez acariciandole la mejilla.

"Es...estaba en el ba...baño" Sollozó. "y cuando volvía me lo encontré así. Quinn yo..yo..yo no he sido." Gimoteó enterrando su cara en el hombro de la rubia.

"Tranquila Rachel, tranquila." Le susurró al oído. "Sé que tú no has sido."

El resto de chicos no tardaron en aparecer, el grito de la morena no había pasado desapercibido por nadie, había sonado por todas las estancias de la escuela.

Las primeras en llegar fueron Brittany y Santana, esta última obligada por la rubia.

"¿Por qué narices has gritado, Hobbit? Preguntó un tanto sorprendida por el abrazo que mantenían ambas chicas. "Más vale que tengas un buen motivo." Dijo molesta. Si algo irritaba a la latina era que interrumpieran sus sesiones de 'dulces besos de señora' con Brittany y el 'graznido', como lo había llamado ella misma minutos atrás, precisamente lo acababa de hacer.

En ese mismo instante Brittany vió a la víctima y gritó en el oído de la latina.

"Britt, ¿qué haces?" Se frotó la oreja dolorida. Puede que Berry tuviese buenos pulmones pero Brittany no se quedaba atrás.

"Mira allí, San." Señaló inquieta la rubia hacia dentro del cuarto.

"Oh dios..."Murmuró Santana. "¿Qué cojones ha pasado aquí?, ¿qué habéis hecho?"

Antes de que Quinn pudiera reclamar que ellas no habían sido, llegaron Kurt y Blaine exclamando.

"¿Qué os pasa? ¿por qué gritáis como si fuerais groupies?" Pregunta Kurt acercándose a las chicas.

"Mira ahí, Porcelana e intenta no chillar." Contestó Santana.

"Oh dios mío." Exclamaron ambos chicos al unísono, al ver al finado. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Eso nos gustaría saber." Respondió Santana mirando a la 'parejita'. Aún esperaba una respuesta, sin embargo, estas estaban muy ocupadas abrazándose la una a la otra. Santana observó con inmenso hastío la escena que se desenvolvía en el pasillo delante de sus ojos. "Creo que voy a vomitar arcoiris." Pensó rodando los ojos.

En ese mismo instante aparecieron el grupo de rezagados que se encontraban en el auditorio. El primer grito ya les alertó, pero el segundo confirmó que algo había pasado.

Finn, junto con Puck, corrían por el pasillo seguidos de Sam y Mercedes, Tina y Mike, Sugar y por último, Will, quien llegó el último debido a una llamada que mantenía con la señorita Hollyday.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa? Esto parece una orgía con tanto grito." Habló Noah.

"Puck..." Musitó Finn, quien acababa de poner cara de gases, o es que estaba de verdad afectado por la situación, quién sabe. La morfología de Finn Hudson todavía es un misterio para la humanidad.

"Que pasote tio." Murmuró Puckerman para sí mismo.

"Apartad." Dijo Will haciéndose paso entre ellos. "Holly te tengo que colgar, luego hablamos." Se despidió guardando el móvil. "¿Alguien me quiere explicar qué ha pasado aquí?"

"Pues como puedes ver, si no eres ciego, ha aparecido eso, ahí." Apuntilló Santana mordazmente. "Y por lo que parece nadie sabe cómo." Dijo mirando hacía el resto. Mercedes, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, Sam estaba mudo, por una vez en su vida estaba callado, tenía que estar muy afectado. Sugar estaba sentada en el regazo de Artie, quien miraba expectante la habitación.

"Emmm, vale. Chicos mantened la calma." Comentó el señor Schuester.

"¿Cómo pretendes que estemos tranquilos cuando alguien de nosotros es el asesino?" Preguntó Blaine alterado.

"Eso no se sabe, no podemos saberlo."

"Claro que si." Dijo acercándose a la puerta de la estancia. "La sangre es fresca, o por lo menos no está seca. Lo que indica que se ha realizado hace poco. Son las..." Se arremangó el jersey y miró el reloj. "las cinco y veinte. A esta hora solo estamos nosotros, y porque estamos practicando para las Nacionales. Las puertas están cerradas desde fuera. Y además mucha gente de aquí tenía motivos para hacerlo."

"A ver, a ver, vamos a tranquilizarnos. ¿Por qué no vamos a la sala de coro, nos sentamos y pensamos todo esto con claridad?"

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza y recorrieron los pocos metros que había hasta la sala, en silencio. Una vez allí cada uno se sentó en su correspondiente silla, como si se tratase de otra clase más. Sin embargo se podía cortar la tensión en el ambiente.

"Blaine tiene razón."

"¿A qué te refieres, Tina?"

"Ha sido uno de nosotros. Uno de nosotros que no tiene conciencia alguna. Todos asumimos, simplemente, que la conciencia es universal entre los seres humanos, no obstante no es así, alguien que mata a un compañero a sangre fría con una grapadora no puede tener conciencia. Y si buscamos a alguien sin moralidad, sin ninguna duda, esa es Quinn." Declaró Tina, mirando fijamente a la rubia.

"¿Perdona?" Exclamó Quinn girandose ofendida. Vale, tenía algo de razón, había hecho cosas terribles en el pasado. El número de veces que había humillado a Rachel sobrepasaba la centena. Había engañado a Finn, primero acostándose con su mejor amigo y después haciéndole creer que era el padre. Pero la gente cambia ¿no? Sé da cuenta de lo que realmente importa en esta vida, solo hay que ver lo que ha cambiado en lo que respecta al tema amoroso. Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray. ¿Quién lo diría? Después de todo, va a ser cierto, eso que del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

"Es verdad, no miento, ¿tienes conciencia? Porque yo creo que no, ninguna en absoluto. Nunca has tenido ningún sentimiento de culpa o de remordimiento, ningún sentido de preocupación por el bienestar de tus amigos, o incluso de tu familia. No te importa ser egoísta, perezosa, dañina o inmoral. ¿Como era tu lema? Ah sí, _'El fin justifica los medios'. _

"¡¿Estás loca?! Nunca mataría a una persona, ¡por el amor dios! seré todo lo zorra que quieras, pero no soy una asesina. Y no hablemos de mentiras, porque hasta donde yo sé, hace poco eras tartamuda."

"¡Chicas!" Las interrumpió el señor Schuester, las dos permanecían en pie, una frente a la otra. La violencia física era inminente, Quinn tenía los nudillos blancos de la presión que estaba ejerciendo en sus puños y Tina tenía la vena del cuello hinchada. "Sentaos. Lo último que queremos es otra muerte."

Se dice rápido muerte, asesinato, homicidio. Pero esas tres palabras eran difíciles de procesar para cada uno de los allí presentes.

Uno de ellos, un amigo, un compañero, un conocido había matado a Jacob Ben - Israel. Puede que tuviese una buena razón, pero eso no lo exculpa.

"Igual ha sido Puckerman." Habló Sugar, rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían sumergido.

"Los psicópatas no son necesariamente delincuentes." Se defiendió Puck.

"Es cierto, hay psicópatas integrados socialmente, que en teoría son gente normal." Afirmó Rachel. Todos la miraron. "O...o eso he leído." Agachó la cabeza.

"Rachel también ha podido ser." Declaró Finn y todos se miraron sorprendidos. "Jacob nos escuchó hablar en el pasillo el otro día."

"¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?" Preguntó Mercedes, intentado resolver el enigma de porqué Finn culpaba a su ex-novia. Porque hasta donde todos conocían, habían estado felizmente juntos hasta hace un mes. Y si quieres a una persona no la culpas de homicidio, aunque sea Rachel Berry. Una cosa es ser maniática y otra es ser una asesina.

"Pues... que puede que se enterase de que Quinn y ella ahora están saliendo, y la intentara chantajear." Quinn lanzó una mirada fulminante a Finn, quien agachó la cabeza y empezó a jugar con sus enormes pies. Quinn siempre tuvo la cualidad de amedrentar a toda persona que osara interponerse en su camino, y Rachel ahora formaba parte de su camino, y por muy grande y voluminoso que fuera Finn no era la excepción.

"Rachel, ¿cuando me lo pensabas decir?" Preguntó Kurt con su intensa y aguda voz.

"¡Quinn! ¿Estás con RuPaul?" Exclamó Santana mientras se lleva las manos a la cabeza. ¿Desde cuando? Oh dios, ¿no nos lo pensabas contar?"

"Yo ya lo sabia." Mencionó Brittany con una sonrisa en su cara. "¿A qué hacen buena pareja, San? Algún día podemos ir las cuatro a Breadstix, en plan doble cita, ¿verdad?"

"¿Lo sabías?" Preguntaron Quinn y Santana al unísono asombradas, una porque no se lo habían contado a nadie y otra por qué no se lo había comentado a ella.

"Si, eran demasiado obvias, solo había que fijarse en como se miran, en cómo se defienden la una a la otra, en todas las excusas que utilizaban para agarrarse o acariciarse, por no hablar del abrazo de antes."

"Vale, Britt, eres la chica más observadora que conozco."

"Yo no he tenido nada que ver en el asesinato. ¡Por dios! si soy vegetariana, no puedo ni siquiera matar a una mosca, ¿cómo voy a matar a un ser humano? Se me revuelve el estomago solo de pensarlo. Pero..."

"¿Pero qué, Rachel? Preguntó Quinn agitada ante el mutismo de la morena.

"Pues...si..si que me hizo chantaje. Pero yo le di lo que me pidió y ya está."

"¿Te ha estado haciendo chantaje?"

"Si bueno.."

"¿Y no me lo has contado?"

"No quise darle importancia, Quinn."

"¿Y como sabemos que no fue Finn, por el mismo motivo?" Cuestionó Mercedes. "Jacob lo había escuchado y lo iba a publicar, y eso dejaba a Finn en un mal lugar ante todo el instituto. Todas sus ex-novias se habían pasado de acera, eso debe matar la masculinidad de un hombre. Entonces decidió matarlo."

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Preguntó Finn incrédulo. "Mi hombría está perfecta, no me importa lo que hagan con sus vidas."

"Si tu lo dices doble-relleno-de-grasa. Pero se te ve un poco receloso con RuPaul."

"Se llama Rachel, R-A-C-H-E-L." Grita Quinn cansada.

"Vale, vale, no me comas rubia." Dijo Santana.

"Pudo haber sido Blaine." Interrumpió Sugar.

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué querría yo hacer tal cosa? Preguntó el nombrado.

"El tenía unas fotos de la fiesta, donde aparecías sin gomina, igual te amenazó con publicarlas." Volvió a hablar.

"Mi novio, está genial con o sin gomina, no tenía que avergonzarse de nada y mucho menos matar a alguien." Intervino Kurt.

"Entonces has sido tú." Insistió Sugar.

"¿En qué momento he dicho yo eso?

"No se, pero se te ve muy agresivo. ¿Estás con el periodo? A mi me pasa. "

"¿Cómo quieres que esté con un compañero muerto a pocos metros de aquí? Y no, soy un chico, por si no te habías dado cuenta." Sugar se encogió de hombros y se mordió el labio pensativa, aunque pensar fuera lo último que iba a hacer.

"Yo si que no he sido." Habló Sam incapaz de reprimir la necesidad de excusarse.

"Si nadie te ha inculpado, ahora por esa necesidad de exculparte pareces más sospechoso. Ves como no tienes que abrir la boca, esa enorme y descomunal boca. Algún día vendrán los de National Geographic a hacer un documental sobre ella."

"Emmm, está bien, creo."

"Sam no ha sido, Santana. Ha estado todo el tiempo conmigo." Le defendió Mercedes, mientras le agarraba de la mano.

"¿Y cómo sabemos que no habéis sido los dos y os estais utilizando el uno a otro como coartada?"

"Santana, tu todo el rato hablas de todos, pero ¿qué pasa contigo? Tu tambien tenias motivos para hacerlo."

"¿A sí?, ¿cuáles? Porque que yo sepa estaba tan aterrorizado conmigo que ni siquiera me intentaba hacer extorsiones. Por dios, soy Santana Lopez."

"A mi me gustaba su pelo, era esponjoso, parecía una nube." Interrumpe Brittany, con un comentario tan oportuno como siempre, ¿pero quién puede culparla?

"Bueno vamos a lo primordial, no importa quien haya sido, si el culpable no sale, lo seremos todos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el cadáver? No podemos dejarlo ahí, conozco un sitio donde podríamos..."

"Santana, ¿acaso quieres que nos culpen a todos por ser cómplices? ¿qué pasaría con mi carrera artística en Broadway? ¿En qué musical cogerían a una ex-convicta? La interrumpió Rachel exagerando con sus manos.

"Cállate, Man-hands."

"Señor Schue, diga algo. Es usted el adulto." Es la primera cosa razonable que ha dicho Finn a lo largo de toda su vida.

"Lo siento, no se que decir la verdad." Dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo, también conocido como nido de aves, apunte de Sue Sylvester.

En ese momento, unas palmadas, provenientes del pasillo, se escucharon en toda la habitación, acompañadas de unos pasos.

Una cabellera rubia irrumpió en la sala.

"Bravo. Bravo y bravo." Aplaudió Sue entrando por la puerta. "Sois más tontos e incompetentes de lo que me pensaba, sobretodo tu William."

"¿Que haces aquí, Sue?" Preguntó descolocado Will.

"Vaya paletos. Teníais que haber visto vuestras caras. Lo que se puede hacer con un poco de Ketchup y un alumno coaccionado. La información es poder, sobretodo si tiene que ver sobre actividades indecentes en la biblioteca con vídeos de Britney Spears. Esta juventud está obsesionada con el sexo, aún me estremezco solo con recordarlo." Dijo fingiendo un escalofrío.

"¿Qué?" Exclamaron todos al unísono.

"Meck." Contestó.

"Espera, espera, ¿has dicho Ketchup?" Preguntó Mercedes con la cara descolorida, y eso ya es decir bastante, ya que es morena.

"Ajam, del supermercado de la esquina, por si os interesa comprarlo."

"¿No lo tocasteis y comprobasteis que estaba muerto?" Grita Santana al más puro estilo Lima Heights Adjacent. "Nos podíamos haber ahorrado todo esto, Hobbit. ¿Acaso no sabes la diferencia entre sangre y salsa de tomate?

"Como comprenderás Santana, después de verme todas las temporadas de CSI, Bones, Rizzoli and Isles, Castle..." Enumeró una lista interminable de series policíacas. Una cosa que nadie sabe de Rachel Berry, es fan de todas las series que salen en la Fox y en la BBC. "Tengo algunos conocimientos acerca de los procedimientos forenses. Y lo primero que he aprendido es que no hay que tocar el cadáver, si no, mis huellas estarían en el cuerpo y podrían inculparme."

"Tu tampoco lo comprobaste cuando viste el cuerpo." Habló Quinn.

"¿Ahora defiendes al Hobbit? Oh dios..."

"Se llama Rachel, Santana. R-A-C-H-E-L." Suspiró cansada, ¿cuántas veces iba a tener que repetirlo?

Rachel se acercó y le sonrió. "No merece la pena."

"Arrancadme los ojos, por favor" Dramatizó Santana.

"Sue, nos estamos quedando sin batería." Anunció Jacob quien había permanecido en las penumbras del pasillo, portando en sus hombros una cámara.

"Déjame, despedirme. Hola, amigos, me llamo Sue Sylvester." Saludó a la cámara. "Y esto es la nueva sección del programa 'El Rincón de Sue' Y así es como Sue lo cuenta." Habló mientras formaba una 'c' con su mano. "Palurdos, decid hola a la cámara." Jacob enfocó hacia las sillas, donde los chicos miraban con cara de incredulidad. "Esto va directo a Youtube."

* * *

**N/A:** Vale tenía truco, pero ¿qué mejor que la aparición estelar de Sue Sylvester?

Como dijo una vez Sue a Schue, pero cambiando la lista de canciones por reviews : "Quiero ver esa lista de canciones, y la quiero en mi escritorio a las 5:00 p.m. en punto. Y si tardas un solo minuto, iré al refugio de animales y te conseguiré un lindo gatito. Dejaré que te enamores de ese lindo gatito. Y luego, en una oscura y fría noche, irrumpiré en tu casa y te golpearé en la _¡cara!"_


End file.
